Gaming systems accept wagers from players in exchange for an opportunity to win awards or prizes. Current gaming systems combine various specialized computing technologies to provide specialized systems adapted to gain the attention of players and to keep them engaged with the gaming systems. To retain players' interest, gaming systems that offer new and unconventional functionality are needed.